


nothing like some friendly competition

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aunt and nephew bonding, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Oliver's son meets Oliver's other son, Queen Family bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: blackcanarydinah asked: Thea takes Will out for a day of fun. (Bonus points if Roy is there.)  Hope you enjoy.





	nothing like some friendly competition

Although his last name wasn’t Queen, William was having fun being a member of the Queen family. He was certainly handling it well after a few months, minus a few missteps here and there, like the bullies trash talking Felicity, or that incident with the bus on the field trip. A lot had happened, which was why his Aunt Thea had decided to take him out for the day away from his Dad and Felicity. He didn’t wanna think about the implications of what happened between them when he wasn’t around.  _ Gross.  _

Unfortunately, Will seemed to think he was trading in one couple for another because his Aunt Thea had decided to invite some dude she knew, _ Ray…..no, Roy…. That’s his name. _ Roy Harper and Will suspected there had been something lovey-dovey between them once before. Anyways, Aunt Thea had invited him out to spend time with her and Roy, “her boys” she called them. She had let Will choose their activity for the day and Will had suggested this new outdoor obstacle course place that had just opened up in Star City. He had heard a few boys at school talking about it and figured it was worth a shot. His dad had let him “practice” archery with him before and he knew there was an archery portion of the obstacle course. 

So that was how the trio found themselves outside the entrance for TreeUmph!. They parked the car and walked in. Thea walked up to Will, pulling her arm around him and pulling him in, Roy behind the two of them. 

“You sure you’re up for this, Will? This is some intense stuff. We can still turn around and go somewhere else.”

Roy spoke from behind, “Yeah, kid. Don’t know how Oliver would feel if we brought you back all back all bruised and battered.”

“Yeah, he’d probably put another arrow in you, Roy if you’re not careful.”

Will’s eyes widened at that statement.  _ Another? Another arrow? Geez, is this the same guy who made him breakfast every morning and made homemade snacks for his baseball team? _

“Relax, Roy’s just joking. Ollie wouldn’t do that….anymore.” Thea said. 

“Anymore?” Will gulped. 

“Yeah, he was kinda a grump before he and Felicity got together. You should’ve seen him. He’s scary.” Roy answered for him. 

“Hard to imagine the guy who makes you breakfast in the morning and packs your lunch every day as a scary guy.” Will replied back.

“Roy, don’t scare him,” Thea berated. “He’s still gotta go home to Ollie at the end of the day. Now come on, I’m gonna kick both your butts at this.” Thea let go of Will and started to race ahead of them. 

Roy and Will both looked at each other and started running behind her. 

 

“Aunt Thea, wait up.” Will shouted. 

  
\----------

Their day at the obstacle course was turning out to be great fun. Will and Roy were getting a little competitive with each other, which was entertaining, but sooner or later, Thea was gonna be annoyed with these boys. Will killed it with the outdoor puzzle portion and Roy still had his parkour skills. Next up was the archery portion. Thea rolled her eyes at that. Of course, Ollie’s kid would choose something archery related to do. 

“You ready to see my archery skills, Aunt Thea?” Will asked with a smile.

Roy answered, “Let’s see what you got, kid.”

Thea gestured to the targets, prompting Will to make his move. He took his position and shot his arrow. 

Thea whistled, “Not bad, Will.”

“Not bad at all. Who taught you?” Roy asked.

“Dad,” Will replied with a smile.

Roy was shocked, “For real? Oliver taught his own kid archery? Did he give you the water bowl?

Now Will was confused, “A water bowl?”

Roy scoffed, “ All right, kid, lemme show you how it’s done.” Roy took his bow and then shot his arrow. He turned back and looked at them and smiled. 

Thea rolled her eyes at this encounter. She silently walked up and took her bow in her hands and shot 3 arrows. She turned back and looked at the boys, Roy was smiling and Will was surprised. “Oliver may have taught you both, but Malcolm Merlyn taught me...and the League of Assassins taught him….so I win.” She started walking away from the area. 

“What’s the League of Assassins?” Will turned and asked Roy.

Roy was nervous, “Um… ask your dad. Now, let’s go.”

  
\----------

Their day at TreeUmph ended in fun and the three of them went out for Big Belly Burger afterward. Thea and Roy dropped Will off at his home and were detailing the day’s events to Oliver and Felicity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a comment if you'd like.


End file.
